


Stop

by misbegotten



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He immerses himself in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts).



> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: fall

Dan's been falling.

The band broke up. He immerses himself in words now. Columns, books, blogs. Sometimes he sockpuppets and critiques himself, each keystroke a savage jolt of pleasure.

Abby would warn him about living in his head too much. He doesn't see Abby anymore.

He still sees Natalie. Every week it's a different bar and she's trying a different ridiculous cocktail. They'll walk along midnight streets, her arm tucked through his. She always asks, as they linger at her door, "So what'll it be, Dan? Ready to light up the town?"

Words disappear.

Dan fell a long time ago.


End file.
